Amine containing antiozonants are commonly used in diene rubbers to avoid degradation through ozonolysis and oxidation. Common examples of such amine containing compounds are antiozonants such as N,N'-di-substituted-p-phenylene diamines. In the business of manufacturing rubber products, such as tires, there have been monumental gains in rubber chemistry which have extended the product's useful life. This extension has increased the demands placed on antiozonants. Therefore, there is a continuing need for superior antiozonants to further prolong the useful life of these rubber products.